The present invention relates to a display device, a method of manufacturing the same, and an electronic apparatus.
Since self-emission display devices that are well known as organic EL devices do not require a backlight, they are in the limelight as devices having a small thickness. In the organic EL device, as disclosed in Patent Document 1, sub-pixels (minimal units of display) respectively having red (R), green (G), and blue (B) are arranged in a stripe shape in a display region, and full color display can be performed using three sub-pixels as one pixel.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-252083